


Parallel Lives

by CharmedRumbelle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Parallel Universes, Spinner Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Supernatural Elements, Woobie Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedRumbelle/pseuds/CharmedRumbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstiltskin found a way to create a portal, but it turns out to be a portal to a parallel universe. In this land, he is faced with being mortal, a Belle of an alternate world, and a Dark One whose identity shocks him to the core. AU Parallel world FTL, begins shortly after the events of Skin Deep.  Lots of Woobie Rumple!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short little story - 10 chapters, tops.
> 
> I do not own "Once Upon a Time."

Rumplestiltskin stared at the chipped cup for what seemed like hours after Regina left.

His Belle was dead. And it was his fault. He told her to leave. And now he would never be able to apologize and win her back. Dead is dead.

He realized that he needed to focus all of his energies now on finding his Bae. Belle would want him to find his son, even if she didn't know anything about him. If she did know, she would help him.

He had spent centuries searching for a way; potions, spells, curses – all of them proved to be futile. There was one curse that had potential. A Dark Curse – the darkest of all dark curses. But for this he would need Regina. He didn't like the woman, and had no desire to work with her in any capacity. Unfortunately, this seemed to be the best option. If only he could find another that wouldn't involve Regina at all . . . .

* * *

Rumplestiltskin worked tirelessly for the next several months, as he wanted to avoid the Dark Curse at all costs. This curse was to be a last resort; he knew if it were cast he would lose his magic and his memory for decades, and if there were even the slightest chance to avoid that, he would take it.

To his knowledge, the only magic that could create the same type of portal that Bae escaped through was a magic bean. And those were difficult, if not impossible to find. Rumplestiltskin had been searching for all these years, offering rewards of gold beyond anyone's comprehension, and found nothing.

Ask luck would have it, however, he had recently acquired a small amount of fairy dust in one of his recent transactions. This was a difficult item to procure, and of course he didn't trust it at all because it came from the blasted fairies, whom he loathed. But he was desperate, and curious, and still filled with anger, hurt, and self-loathing due to the loss of his beautiful Belle. He wanted to escape this castle and the memory of Belle that it held. He couldn't help but wonder if fairy dust held the same sort of power as a magic bean did. Hesitant and cautious but at the same time curious, Rumplestiltskin began to experiment with this newly acquired treasure. After several weeks of study and trial and error research in his castle laboratory, he was able to create his own magic bean from the fairy dust. Of course, this bean was unlike a magic bean that the giants had farmed, and it was mixed with his own dark magic, so to use this to create a portal would be risky at best, lethal at worst.

But what was the point of living for him? He had lived for centuries. His Belle was lost to him, and his search for Bae was hopeless at this point. The only person in this realm who actually needed him was Regina, and that meant nothing to him.

Rumplestiltskin, as the Dark One, was never one to throw caution to the wind and take a risk. Every choice he made was purposeful and precise. The only time he made a deal on a whim was his deal to acquire Belle as his caretaker. He would like to say that turned out poorly, but it did not. Not until he rejected her. Perhaps taking another risk would prove to be just as beneficial to him. Belle had called him a coward before she left, just as Bae called him a coward before he fell into the portal disappeared. And that he was. Maybe the best way to honor both of them was to be brave and take this chance. If it did lead to his demise, at least he would know that for one moment in time, he had courage. Rumplestiltskin tossed the lab-created bean to the ground and waited to see what would happen. After several minutes the floor beneath him began to swirl and a portal formed. This portal was similar to the one that had taken Bae from him, but it was different in color. This portal was a bright yellow, not green like the one he had seen previously. He had no idea whether this portal would take him closer to Bae or further from him. But it would take him somewhere. And this somewhere may have answers that he had not yet found. Rumplestiltskin thought about Bae and Belle and drew upon every ounce of bravery that he had within him. And he jumped.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin found himself rolling and sliding down a steep, rocky hill. He was unable to break his fall as he tumbled downward, repeatedly scraping himself on the jagged rocks and rough brush. He attempted to summon his magic, but every attempt proved to be futile. After what seemed like an endless amount of time, he finally hit level ground with a thud. He lay on the ground for hours, bruised and bleeding and barely conscious. During a brief lucid moment, he saw a gravel-paved road not far from his line of vision. If he could just make it to the edge of that road, perhaps some traveler would come along and help him. He attempted to stand but quickly collapsed before he was even able to move into an upright sitting position. He was going to die here, alone and injured in a strange land. In a way it was fitting, and what he deserved for all he had done. But he still had hope – hope that this land could lead him to Baelfire. Summoning every ounce of strength he had, Rumplestiltskin rolled himself slowly toward the road, until he reached a place where some passer-by could see him.

But the road was empty. And quiet. And no one came. The evening passed and morning arose. And no one came. He was hungry, and tired and badly hurt. His clothes were torn and for the first time in three centuries the pain in his right leg that he lived with after injuring himself was back and he knew that even if he had no other injuries, he would even be able to stand without a crook or a cane for that reason alone.

He was mortal again. He wasn't the Dark One in this land. And he was going to die here. A crippled, mortal, wounded man with no one to help him. Perhaps this was for the best. Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes and allowed the darkness of unconsciousness to take him.

* * *

Belle and her father Maurice were traveling to town that morning; Maurice was to attend a meeting with other nobles to strategize about the ogre wars, and Belle insisted on going with him. As she had gotten older, Belle became more and more persistent about learning the ways of government and leadership. Maurice allowed it, even though she was a woman. He had no other heirs and unless she were to marry, which seemed highly unlikely as she rejected every suitor that approached her, she would one day rule Avonlea. As they neared the area known to the villagers as the Dark Hill, Belle looked up from her book and peered out the carriage window. She saw what looked to be a person lying on the side of the road. He was dressed rather oddly, and appeared to be injured. "Papa, look! Someone is hurt!" Belle shouted. "Stop the carriage, please!" Belle said to the driver. The carriage came to a halt, and Belle carefully stepped out and approached the injured man.

"Belle, be careful, he could be dangerous, you know the types that frequent this area!" Maurice warned her, but Belle ignored him as she went to the man's side. The poor man was covered in cuts and scrapes and blood that had dried; he must have been there for at least a day, if not longer. Belle was certain that he was dead, but she lifted his hand and felt a small, steady pulse on his wrist.

"Papa, he's alive! He's badly hurt - we have to take him home!" Belle insisted.

"Belle, we have a meeting to attend, we'll be late." Maurice said.

"Should we let this poor man die on the side of the road then? We haven't gone far, papa – an hour at most. Take me home and I'll tend to him and you can go to the meeting yourself." Belle insisted.

"You want me to leave you with some strange man? I won't hear of it!" Maurice said.

"Papa he's hurt, he's unconscious, he can't harm me. Please – he'll die here if we leave him." Belle said. Maurice sighed; his daughter was so much like her mother – so kind and concerned for others. And she was right – they couldn't leave the man here alone. He could be a thief or murderer for all they knew, but right now he was an injured man who had no one to help him. To their knowledge he had done nothing wrong; it was not right to leave him to die. "Papa, help me get him into the carriage." Belle said.

"As you wish, my child. As you wish." Maurice said, and he got out of the carriage and he and Belle carried Rumplestiltskin inside of it.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin felt something cool against his face as he awakened. He was in a great deal of pain and moaned a bit, his eyes still closed.

"It's alright. You're safe." he heard a soft feminine voice whisper. "Can you hear me?" Rumplestiltskin moaned again. He felt a gentle hand run through his hair. "Sir? Please open your eyes if you can hear me." Rumplestiltskin flinched a bit at her touch and slowly allowed his eyes to flutter open. Everything was a blur at first, but he could make out the shape of someone sitting next to him. It was a woman; of that he was certain. "Hello there. Can you tell me your name?"

"My name." he mumbled groggily.

"Yes. I'm Belle. My father and I found you lying on the side of the road nearly a week ago, you were badly hurt. We didn't know who you were or if you had any family to call. What is your name?" Belle asked.

"Rum – Rumplestiltskin." he whispered, his vision coming into better focus. And then he saw her clearly. His eyes widened as he looked up at her. "Belle." he whispered.

"Yes. My name is Belle. Rumplestiltskin, that's your name? May I call you Rumple for short, is that alright?" Belle asked. He nodded. How was this even possible, he thought. Regina said that Belle was dead. He reached out for her hand and grabbed onto it, squeezing it tightly.

"You're real. You're alive." Rumplestiltskin said.

"Of course I am." Belle said. "Here – drink." Belle reached for a pitcher of water that was on the table next to the bed. There was a glass there, and she poured some water into the glass and put it to Rumplestiltskin's mouth. With her other hand she helped to ease his head up so that he could take a drink.

"Where am I?" Rumplestiltskin asked as he lay his head back down on the pillow.

"Avonlea. At the home of my father and I. It's going to be alright, you'll be well soon. We've sent for help; he comes eventually, he helped us defeat the ogres and he has many healing potions." Belle said.

"Who?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"The Dark One." Belle replied. "Many fear him because he is so powerful, but if you gain his trust he will help you if you prove yourself worthy. He's only a danger to those who threaten him."

"The Dark One?" Rumplestiltskin asked. That wasn't possible. HE was the Dark One. But not in this land. This land had magic – he had traveled to other realms with magic and he never lost his powers before. Why were they gone here? Why was he a normal man again? Then he realized – there can only be ONE Dark One. And somehow – there was another Dark One in this realm. And it wasn't him.

"He's centuries old; you'd never know that upon seeing him. My father didn't want to call him right away, but you weren't getting any better and I insisted, I feared you might die." Belle said. A knock came at the bedroom door.

"My lady – he has arrived." a gentleman said.

"Thank you. Please tell him to enter. You did pay him, yes?" Belle asked.

"Yes ma'am." the servant replied, and then walked away. Rumplestiltskin watched as the cloaked figure entered the room. He wore a hood and was short in stature; this couldn't be possible. Was he to come face to face with a doppelganger of himself? What was this place? This wasn't another realm, this was – it was almost as if it were a parallel realm. A world that matched his own world in many ways but differed in others. That had to be the answer; that's why he had no magic in this land. The role of the Dark One was already taken. Belle was alive in this realm – and she had found him.

"Good day, sir." Belle said. She stood up and curtseyed to the cloaked figure.

"Why have you called?" the voice from behind the cloak asked. It wasn't a deep voice; it wasn't even a man's voice. More like a boy. Not a young child, but perhaps a boy on the precipice of adulthood, near thirteen or fourteen years, Rumplestiltskin thought as he listened.

"This man – my father and I found him wounded. We were hoping you could provide us with some potions to help him get well, it's been a week and he is still seriously injured. We've done all we can. Can you help him, Dark One?" Belle asked.

The cloaked figure moved toward Rumplestiltskin, who trembled a bit. He already knew by the sound of his voice that he wouldn't be coming face to face with his own doppelganger. But that voice – it had a familiar tone to it. The figure lowered his hood and looked at Rumplestiltskin, who gasped in shock at what he saw.

"Bae." Rumplestiltskin whispered as he looked the young man directly in the eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have been liking and reading the story so far! Not really sure where this little plot bunny came from but . . . here's another chapter!
> 
> I don't own "Once Upon a Time."

The Dark One approached Rumpelstiltskin slowly. He stood over the injured man and stared at him menacingly. "Who are you?" he asked. "What is your name?" Rumpelstiltskin gasped for breath, fearful and in shock and unable to utter a single word.

"He said his name is Rumpelstiltskin" Belle said. "Please – he's badly hurt, please sir, you have medicines that can help him."

"Where did you hear these names?" The Dark One asked. "Where!" he shouted. He grabbed Rumpelstiltskin by the collar of gown he was wearing and shook him.

"I – I – please." Rumpelstiltskin begged. The Dark One let him go forcefully, throwing him back onto the bed. Rumpelstiltskin gasped for breath and trembled until his entire body went limp.

"Please – he's done nothing wrong, please don't hurt him." Belle begged. The Dark One turned to Belle.

"Where did you find this man?" The Dark One asked.

"At – at the foothill of the Dark Hill. I don't know how he got there." Belle said.

"You're LYING! If this is some sort of trickery – you and your father and your entire village and every village that surrounds you will PAY for this!" The Dark One shouted. "I came to your father's gathering; I drove the ogres away. I can bring them back just as easily, do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes sir. But there is no trickery – he's just a poor, injured man, he's done nothing wrong that I know of." Belle said.

"Well – perhaps if we make him well, we can find out if there is something he's done wrong." The Dark One said.

"You – you will heal him then?" Belle asked. The Dark One waved his hand and a small bottle appeared in it, as well as a jar with some cream.

"Have him drink a small amount of this twice a day, and apply the cream to his wounds." The Dark One said as he handed the items to her.

"Sir, I – I've heard stories, I know that you can heal this man with one touch of your hand. Why will you not do so?" Belle asked. The Dark One moved toward her and put his face close to her.

"Magic comes with a price. You are a child. You do not understand how magic works. I do not allow others to be touched by it, and healing is not my duty. My duty is to keep peace, and if necessary, to destroy. It is not to heal. The medicine will either work, or it won't. I've done my part; you have asked for two favors in the past week and have given me nothing in return. If this man is healed; bring him to me when he is well and your debt to me will be paid. If he is not – then there is a reason for that and it is what he deserves. But then I will have to find another way for you to repay my favors. And remember what I said – I can undo anything I've done if you don't honor your debt to me." With those words, the Dark One waved his hand and disappeared.

* * *

Belle carefully applied the cream that the Dark One gave to her onto the cuts and scrapes that Rumpelstiltskin had obtained. Most of them were on his arms and his legs; a few were on his face, and he did have one large gash on his cheek that looked as if it were infected, so Belle applied a generous amount there in hopes that the swelling would subside. He had drifted back into unconsciousness after his brief encounter with the Dark One. Belle carefully opened his mouth and placed several small drops of the medicine that had been supplied to her onto his tongue, in the hope that it would help him recover. And then she waited.

It wasn't until late in the day, almost at nightfall, when his eyes began to flutter open once again. Belle had remained at his side for most of the day; she needed to make him well. She needed this man to recover; she was fearful of what the Dark One would ask of her if he didn't. Rumpelstiltskin opened his eyes; he looked up at Belle and smiled.

"Belle." he whispered.

"You remember me." Belle said. "Here – I need you to drink more of this; I was only able to give you a few drops, you have to take more while you're awake. It will help you get well." Belle said. She picked up the bottle of medicine and eased his head up to help him drink. Belle pulled the medicine away from him when she felt he had taken enough. She felt his forehead as he lay back down. "You're still a bit fevered." Belle said. There was a basin with water on the nightstand next to her. Belle left the room for a moment and came back with a fresh cloth. She dipped the cloth into the water basin, wrung it out, and placed it against Rumpelstiltskin's head. "Does that feel better?" she asked. He looked up at her.

"Where is my boy?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Who? You have a child?" Belle asked.

"Bae." Rumpelstiltskin said. "My boy. He was here. What has become of him, what has happened to my boy?"

"That was the Dark One. He isn't a boy, sir. He appears as a boy; but he is centuries old. Why do you call him Bae?" Belle asked.

"That is his name. Baelfire." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Your fever is still very high. You're confused. You should sleep and let the medicine work. The Dark One wishes to see you when you have recovered. I have been charged with bringing you to him. I must make you well and take you to him." Belle said.

"Yes. Yes, I must see him. I must tell him that I am sorry. Just as I am sorry for what I did to you – my Belle." Rumpelstiltskin whispered, and then his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep once again.

Several days passed; Belle continued to care for Rumpelstiltskin Her father occasionally protested and told her that she needed to return to her chambers and rest, but she insisted on remaining at the injured man's side. She brought a pillow and blankets from her chambers and slept on the floor, should he require assistance during the night. Belle only left the room to address personal needs, and only for short periods of time at that.

As the days passed, she saw that his injuries were beginning to heal; the swelling had gone down on his cuts, and even the one on his face that seemed so badly infected was beginning to appear less angry and red. As the cuts on his right leg healed, she noticed scarring that was obviously from a prior injury; it looked serious enough that she surmised the man was likely a cripple and would be unable to walk without a walking stick of some sort. His fever fluctuated over the days, but was no longer spiking at the high levels it had reached when he was initially injured. He drifted in and out of consciousness frequently; he spoke of his son Bae, and he spoke to Belle as if he knew her; he kept offering her an apology, saying that he was sorry for shouting at her and he didn't want her to leave, and Belle understood none of this but assumed that his odd behavior was due to the fever.

* * *

Belle awoke one morning and sat down on the edge of Rumpelstiltskin's bed, as she had been doing for nearly two weeks now. She carefully felt his forehead; it was no longer warm, nor was it cold and clammy. He looked to be in a peaceful sleep, not one that was fitful and fevered and restless as he had been for most of his time there. He was still quite pale, but she could see a kindness in his face that she hadn't noticed before due to his ill pallor. Belle proceeded to gently apply more of the healing cream to the gash on his cheek, trying to be careful not to awaken him. She watched over him as he slept peacefully for several hours, and then began to awaken. Belle took his hand into hers and squeezed it tightly.

"Rumpelstiltskin" she said quietly. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. He blinked several times and then smiled.

"Belle. You're here." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Yes. I've been taking care of you." Belle said.

"Where am I?" he whispered.

"My home, in Avonlea. Do you remember me telling you that?" Belle asked.

"Home – your home, yes." he replied. He began to recall with some confusion the events of what had occurred. After pulling his jumbled thoughts together, he realized where he was; he was in another land. A parallel land of sorts. And this was not HIS Belle. No – HIS Belle was dead. But this girl – she looked just like her. She was beautiful. She cared for him and made him well; his Belle would have done the same.

"The medicine is working; you're getting better. I'd like you to try and eat something, do you think you can do that?" Belle asked.

"Yes – I am hungry, yes." Rumpelstiltskin replied.

"I'll be right back then." Belle said. She left the room and returned with a small amount of food; some bread and a bit of fruit for him. "Here – let's sit you up." Belle said as she helped him into a sitting position. As soon as he was upright and steadied, she handed him the bread. "Eat. It's fresh baked today."

"Thank you." Rumpelstiltskin said, and he proceeded to eat every bite of food that Belle had brought to him. She then offered him some water and a bit more medicine, which he took without argument.

"How long have I been here?" Rumpelstiltskin asked after he finished with his meal and had lain his head back down.

"Almost two weeks." Belle replied. She reached out and softly touched his cheek. "You're getting well. Tomorrow we'll try getting you up and out of bed for a bit. Your leg – it looks badly hurt, from long ago. Will you need a staff to help you walk?"

"Aye." Rumpelstiltskin replied. He knew that in this land, he had no magic, and he was once again a cripple. He must once again endure the shameful injury that he inflicted upon himself all those years ago.

"Well, I shall get you one, then. The Dark One will be wanting to see you soon. I think he will be pleased at your recovery." Belle said. Rumpelstiltskin had hope that part of his jumbled memory of the past two weeks was but a dream or a vision; but it clearly was not. The Dark One in this land had the face of his boy – his Bae. And he needed to find out why that was. "He won't hurt you – he doesn't hurt you unless you cause harm to him. He will be your ally if you prove yourself worthy. He's not all bad; but I had to make a deal with him in order to get the medicine for your recovery. I owe him your presence in his home; he did require this favor of me but I had no choice, and now you have no choice to comply. My family and my land will suffer greatly if you don't comply; the Dark One does not take kindly to broken deals."

"I – I will see him. I do want to see him." Rumpelstiltskin replied. "He is a boy, is he not?"

"He appears as a boy. He has always appeared as a boy. Do not let his looks deceive you – he is powerful, and he is dangerous. But he does honor those who are worthy of honor. I must ask – have you done anything that would make you unworthy of the Dark One? Because if you have – it may in fact have been better for you to not have survived at all." Belle said.

"If I have done anything to warrant such a fate – then my fate is deserved, my lady." Rumpelstiltskin replied. "Be assured that no harm will come to you for your part in my rescue."

"May I ask where you come from? And why were you at the Dark Hill?" Belle asked.

"I – I am from – far away from here. I got lost. What is this Dark Hill you speak of?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"It is where my father and I found you – at the foothill, by the side of the road. Legend says that there was once a castle that stood there – a great castle, and a very powerful wizard lived there. This wizard was feared until one day he was destroyed by a young warrior. Many say that warrior was the boy that we now know as the Dark One; that he destroyed the wizard out of vengeance for the destruction of his village. Upon killing the wizard, he absorbed the powers of the wizard, and that is how he became Dark One. They say he was angry to be cursed with this dark magic, and he destroyed the castle that sat upon the hill, and all of the magic that resided within it, in hopes that this curse would be taken from him. But the curse was within him, not the castle. His power remained, and he was forced to live with this fate." Belle told him. "This is all legend, mind you. It happened centuries ago, if it happened at all. There are many robbers and bandits that frequently apprehend travelers near the Dark Hill. Is that what happened to you?"

"How do you know I'm not a bandit or a robber?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Because you – there's good in you. I see it. I don't believe you would willfully harm anyone." Belle said. "You've been speaking of a son – Baelfire you say his name was. Is there a way for me to reach him by messenger?"

"No. I – I don't know where he is." Rumpelstiltskin said. "I've been trying to find him for so long."

"Well perhaps the Dark One can help you find him." Belle suggested. "You should rest. You've done enough talking."

"When can I meet this Dark One?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"When you are stronger; we shall go to where he resides. Rest now – you will be well soon." Belle said. Rumpelstiltskin gazed at her and smiled; this girl was so much like his own Belle. How he missed her. If he was to never see his Belle again, at least he took some comfort in knowing that in another life, in this life, his curse did not touch her, and he would make sure that it never did.

* * *

A week had passed; Rumpelstiltskin slowly regained his strength as Belle cared for him and helped him to restore his health. Even though he was recovering from the injuries sustained in his fall, he was still a weak, mortal man. He retained the limp he had left behind centuries prior when the dark curse took hold of him. He had forgotten what it was like to be a normal man, but Belle's kindness reminded him that it wasn't all bad. Belle in this land was a quiet, gentle soul; she was a bit shier than his Belle, who had no qualms about standing up to him, although he sensed an independent streak in her. He overheard some of her discussions with her father and noticed conflict between them. He had never once seen her reading a book, which was odd, as his Belle was constantly reading ever since he gifted her with the library. He wondered what _he_ was like in this universe; if he had not become the Dark One, than his counterpart must be long dead by now. Or was he the Dark One in this time? Did Bae destroy him? Was he the wizard that Belle spoke of? Did Bae take on the dark curse in order to spare him that fate? He had so many questions that needed answers. Deep in thought, Rumpelstiltskin gazed out the window in his room and didn't even notice the door opening and Belle entering.

"Good morning." Belle said. "I have your breakfast." Rumpelstiltskin turned around.

"Thank you Belle." he said, as Belle set down a tray on the edge of his bed..

"You seem to be feeling much better." Belle said.

"I am – thanks to you." he said.

"I think perhaps we should make our journey then – to see the Dark One." Belle said. "Do you feel up for that?"

"How far is it?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Half a day's journey." Belle said.

"Can't you just call him here?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"He asked me to bring him to you. His instructions are always very specific. If I called him, he would be angry that I didn't do what he asked." Belle said.

"Belle, I'm very sorry that I've put you in this situation." Rumpelstiltskin said. "If you like, I – I can go alone."

"You can't travel alone, you're lame. And I wouldn't send you to the Dark One alone." Belle said.

"You don't seem afraid of him." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"I fear more for my family and our land than myself." Belle said. "Why don't you finish your breakfast. I'll go get the carriage ready and then I'll come to get you." Belle left the room. She was brave. In that way, she was very much like his Belle. Rumpelstiltskin smiled at the thought of his love – she would have insisted on making the journey with him as well.

* * *

"Belle, what in the name of the gods are you doing!" Maurice shouted as he approached Belle, who was helping Rumpelstiltskin into their carriage.

"Rumple and I have an errand to run." Belle said. "He is feeling well and we must do this. I'll be back, papa, by tomorrow at the latest."

"Tomorrow? You're going to go off for an entire night with this man? Alone? With no chaperone? I won't hear of it, Belle! You've already brought enough scandal to this family by refusing every suitor that has come to court you. Gaston was the last of them, Belle – there are no other young men left anywhere in the kingdom for you to wed." Maurice said.

"Maybe I don't want to wed, did you ever think of that, papa?"

"I'll have to send you off to some old widowed man now, that is all that's left." Maurice said.

"I will find my own love, papa. I don't need you to send me off anywhere." Belle said.

"Who would that be? That crippled man in there?"

"Papa, you don't understand – it's important that Rumple and I go to -"

"Belle, if you leave with him – you needn't bother coming back." Maurice interrupted.

"Papa, if you'll just let me explain -" Belle began.

"Explain what? Belle, I have done my best to raise you to be a noble woman, and you have defied me at every turn. You argue with your tutors, you go off on your own to explore things that no decent woman should be exploring, you turn your nose up at every suitor that looks at you, you refuse to attend social functions, and now you want to run off with some crippled man who you found near death at the Dark Hill – Belle he could be a criminal for all we know, have you even thought of that?" Maurice asked. "I forbid this excursion."

"Papa – no one decides my fate but me. I have grown tired of living under your rules – if I were a son you wouldn't treat me in such a manner. If this choice means that I cannot come back – then so be it." Belle said, and she climbed into the carriage without hesitation. She grabbed the reins and instructed the horses to leave. Rumpelstiltskin, who had been watching the entire scenario, glanced over to her.

"Will he really disown you?" he asked.

"Oh, he says that every time. He thinks he can control me." Belle said. After several minutes of traveling in silence, Belle finally spoke.

"So – _are_ you a criminal?" Belle asked.

"Yes. I am." Rumpelstiltskin replied in a playful tone.

"Really? Well, how many people have you killed?" Belle asked.

"Less than a hundred. More than – thirty." he said, thinking about it for a moment. "I lost track after thirty." Belle giggled, not even realizing that he was actually telling the truth.

"I like you, Rumpelstiltskin. You make me laugh. And you intrigue me. You're like a – a mystery to be uncovered." Belle said, and she reached out and touched his hand. Rumpelstiltskin looked down nervously at her hand clasped onto his. He had no idea if he would ever be able to return to his own land – and if that wasn't possible, then perhaps this land might not be so bad. This wasn't his Belle but – it was still Belle. And Bae was here. If he could find some way to help him break the dark curse – he might just be able to have them both.

* * *

Regina dragged Belle into the Dark Castle forcefully. "Rumpelstiltskin!" Regina called out as she waved her hand to shut the door to the castle. "Come out or I will kill your little maid for real this time!"

"Why are you doing this? Where is Rumple?" Belle asked.

"I don't know. He's been gone for almost three weeks now. I thought bringing you here would entice him to come back." Regina said. Belle looked around the dining area and noticed the chipped cup on a pedestal in a place of honor. A tear fell down her cheek.

"What did you mean 'kill me for real'? Does he think me to be dead?" Belle asked.

"Yes. He does. So I know that he's not out looking for you. You knew him well – where would he have gone?" Regina asked.

"I – I don't know. I swear, I don't know." Belle said.

"Well, I'll tell you what. I have pressing matters to attend to so – figure it out." Regina said. "You can stay here – but know that I am sealing the doors and enchanting the surroundings. If you try to escape – you will die. I'll be back in two weeks. You lived with him long enough to know the goings on in this place better than I, I'm sure you saw and heard things. Figure out where he went – and maybe I'll let you live. But if you don't find him – well, then you'll be of no use to me any longer." Regina shoved Belle onto the ground, then vanished in a puff of smoke. Belle stood up slowly after she was sure Regina was gone.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Belle called out, but there was no reply. Belle began to wander through the castle. "Rumpelstiltskin!" she called out again, but there was no response. She carefully made her way to his work room; she never dared disturb him there, as that was his room to conjure magic, and she wanted no part of that. She peered around the corner into the room. There were several potions laid out on the counter; it became clear to Belle that he had been working on something. This wasn't like him; Belle knew him well enough to know that he would never leave any evidence of his magical doings out for anyone to stumble upon. Yet there was no sign of him – it was as if he had simply – vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's chapter 2 - feedback is appreciated! I still don't think this will be a very long fic, but we shall see! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the update delay. Thank you to those who have been reading and reviewing this story! I truly appreciate your comments and feedback!
> 
> I do not own Once Upon a Time.

Rumpelstiltskin and Belle traveled for several hours in her carriage. They journeyed for several hours in silence, then Rumple dozed off a bit. He rested his head on Belle's shoulder as he slept. He had been asleep for over two hours when Belle brought the carriage to a sudden halt, which jarred him awake. "Where are we?" he asked, looking around at his surroundings.

"We're almost halfway there." Belle said. "Are you hungry? You should probably have something to eat. I brought a basket with food, enough for several days, and water."

"That would be good, thank you." he replied. When Rumpelstiltskin was under the Dark One's curse, he needed little food and even less sleep. But now he was mortal, and he needed both. His stomach growled a bit with hunger pangs.

"You just stay here; I'll go in the back and get our food." Belle said. She jumped out of the carriage and searched through the back of it, then came back into the front with some bread and an array of vegetables. "I only have one water jug, we'll have to share; I hope that's alright."

"If it's alright with you." Rumpelstiltskin said. He took some of the food into his hand and began to eat, and Belle followed suit. They took turns drinking from the water jug, careful to leave enough for the entire journey.

"Are you feeling alright? You seem tired; maybe we should have waited a few more days to make the journey. We can set up camp here if you're not up to the rest of the trip and finish tomorrow." Belle suggested.

"I'm fine; just needed a bit of a nap." Rumpelstiltskin said. "I apologize for using you as a pillow."

"It's okay. I don't mind." Belle said. "Do you have enough to eat?"

"Yes – thank you." Rumpelstiltskin said. "You?"

"Oh, I'm good. I need to go into the woods and um – take care of some private things, I'll be right back." Belle said.

"Let me clean up while you're gone." he suggested.

"No, you shouldn't be climbing in and out of the carriage with your bad leg unless you need to." Belle said.

"I'm not helpless Belle – and I do need to – take care of private things as well. I can manage and I won't go far." he said. Belle sighed.

"Alright, well – just set everything in the back then. I'll meet you back here in a bit." Belle said. "There's a stream not too far, we can go there to water the horses and then be on our way again." Belle and Rumple both took care of their private issues and Rumple cleaned up after their lunch. They took the horses for water and Belle allowed them to feed on a nearby patch of grass for a bit, and then they were back on their journey. Both of them were quiet for some time, until Belle finally spoke.

"So – Rumple – you never told me. What do you do?" she asked.

"Do?" he asked.

"Do you have a trade?" Belle asked. Rumpelstiltskin thought about what to say for a moment.

"Yes, I um – I'm a spinner. That is my trade." he replied.

"Well that's a – noble skill to have. Your work is of good quality, I assume. Although the clothing you were wearing when my father and I found you is – not what you would expect of a spinner. It looked of high quality; clothing to be worn by a nobleman. You – you aren't a thief, are you?"

"I have never in my life taken anything that wasn't given to me of free will, my lady." Rumpelstiltskin replied. "The clothing I was wearing was – given to me. In a trade of sorts."

"Oh, I see." Belle replied. "Do you recall yet what happened to you? Why you were at the Dark Hill?"

"I – no I don't, I'm sorry." he replied.

"It's not your fault. Most likely you were robbed and badly beaten. It was luck that my father and I found you, you surely would have died there alone." Belle said.

"Yes, that it was." Rumpelstiltskin agreed. He now started to realize what had happened. That hill – in his realm, that is where his castle sat. When he went through the portal, he would have landed in the spot that matched his realm. Only there was no castle there; that is why he landed at the top of the hill and tumbled down it. More awkward silence came between them. "Do you enjoy reading, Belle?" he asked curiously.

"Why would you ask that?" she wondered out loud.

"Well you – seem like a very intelligent girl, I would presume that you enjoy keeping your mind sharp, but I never saw you reading when you were sitting by my side. Why is that?" he asked

"I love reading – very much. But I was focused on getting you well, I didn't have time for books. You were terrible with fever, I had to keep you cool and comfortable. I wanted to give you all of my attention." Belle said.

"I'm terribly sorry to have inconvenienced you so much with my ill being." he said.

"Oh, it's not a bother, I enjoyed doing it. I mean – I didn't enjoy you being ill, not at all just – well I don't get to go many places or do many things and this has been – a bit of an adventure for me." Belle admitted.

"Me too." he replied. More awkward silence filled the air for a bit.

"Are you married?" Belle asked, rather bluntly.

"I – I was. Once. She died." Rumpelstiltskin admitted, not wanting to elaborate.

"Oh – I'm very sorry. I don't mean to pry, but - did you fight with her before she died? When you were sick with fever, you – well, I think maybe you thought I was your wife. You kept telling me you were sorry for yelling at me, that you didn't want me to leave. But oddly enough you used my name. Was your wife's name Belle too?" Belle asked. He thought about what to say for a moment.

"No, it – it wasn't. I must have – been confused a bit. From the fever." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"That's what I thought." Belle said. "So you never remarried then?"

"No." he said. "What about you? I heard your father say that you've rejected every suitor in town. Why is that?"

"They're awful – all of them. Brooding, boorish, lacking any form of intellect or common sense. The men of my age in my town are nothing but common brutes dressed in finery. I wouldn't have any of them for any offering of comforts. They know nothing of love." Belle said.

"And you do?" he asked.

"Well I know what it's not. I'd rather die a spinster than be wed to a man whom I didn't love and didn't love me." Belle said.

"I can't imagine – any man with an ounce of sense not loving you." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Well these men don't have that much to offer in the way of sense. The last suitor, Gaston, was the worst of all of them." Belle said. "So your wife – you did love her, did you not?"

"I um – it was an arranged marriage. We were both of poor families and – I'm not really sure that she was ever happy with me. I did my best but – it just wasn't enough."

"Well that's a shame. I think you're a very nice man. I don't wish to speak ill of the dead, but – she seems a bit foolish for not seeing that." Belle said. "You provided for her and your son, did you not?"

"Like I said – we were poor. I provided food and shelter and Milah she – she wanted more out of life than that." he admitted.

"Pity. You seem like you have such a good heart. It's too bad she never recognized that. I would treasure a man with a true heart far more than all of the wealth in an entire kingdom." Belle said. Rumpelstiltskin remained quiet for some time after that last comment. This Belle – he could love her. It wouldn't be the same as his Belle, but – it might be enough. But what of Bae? His real son was still out there, in his land. And this Bae – if he could find a way to break the curse of this Bae, he could at least give the boy some peace. Perhaps this Belle would be willing to leave her land, and travel back to his with him. He wouldn't sent her away this time. He would never send her away again.

They traveled for several more hours, mostly in silence, until it started getting dark. "We're only a couple of hours away, but it is getting dark so maybe we should set up camp for the night. I'm getting a bit tired as well." Belle said.

"Yes, that is a good idea." he agreed. Belle found a secluded, safe area to settle in. She led the horses to a nearby stream, watered them and allowed them to graze, then tied them up for the evening. She brought a tent along in the carriage and set it up while Rumple watched, frustrated that with his bad leg he would be of little assistance to her. She had several blankets tucked into the back of the carriage and placed them inside the tent. The two of them ate and drank a bit, then Belle helped Rumpelstiltskin into the tent. He strained a bit, his leg aching and his body still a bit sore from his injuries, as he made his way down onto the ground.

"I only have the one tent so we'll have to share. It's probably not all that proper, but – I do trust you." Belle said.

"I wouldn't think of doing anything to harm or take advantage of you, Belle. You have my word." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Thank you." Belle said, and she handed him a blanket. "Well goodnight then. Rest well."

"You too. Goodnight, Belle." he said. Tired from their journey, they both drifted off to sleep quickly.

* * *

The next morning, Rumpelstiltskin rolled over in his sleep. He unintentionally rolled close to Belle, tossing his arm over her as she slept. Belle awoke with a start and sat up, pushing him away and causing him to awaken. "I – I'm sorry, I – I didn't – it was an accident, I didn't mean to put my hands on you like that while you slept." he said, embarrassed.

"It's – it's alright. I told you, I trust you." Belle said, and she peeked outside the tent. "The sun is up, we must have slept quite late. "I'll get us some breakfast and we'll be on our way then."

"I can't break down the tent but – I can at least put the blankets away." he suggested. "You shouldn't have to do everything."

"Alright, that's fine." Belle agreed. They had their breakfast, packed up their things, saw to the care of the horses, and got back to their travels. In a little over two hours' time, they reached their destination. Rumpelstiltskin looked around and recognized where they were immediately. It was his village. The village that he lived in with Bae and Milah.

"He lives here? The Dark One." he said.

"Yes. He drove the villagers out centuries ago. No one lives here but him. He prefers his solitude." Belle said.

"With his power he could live anywhere. Why here?" Rumple asked.

"I don't know, really. There are legends that he grew up here as a boy, if one is to believe that he was ever a boy. The difficulty will be figuring out which hut he resides in. They all look so – empty." Belle said.

Empty. That's what this Bae's life had been for nearly three centuries, Rumple thought to himself. He knew that feeling well.

"I think I might know which one it is." Rumple said.

"How?" Belle asked.

"Just a – hunch I have. Right there – that's his home." Rumpelstiltskin said, looking ahead to one of the smallest huts in the village. He knew it well; it was his home with Milah and Bae. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin cautiously approached the door. Belle knocked once, and took a step back. The door opened on its own. Belle started to step inside but a voice boomed at her.

"You stay out. Send the crippled man in." The Dark One said. "Alone." He did not show his face when he said this. Belle turned to Rumpelstiltskin.

"I don't want to send you in there alone. I don't want him to hurt you." Belle said.

"I'll be fine. We'd best do as he asked." Rumple said. "Stay by the door and wait. He won't harm me." Rumpelstiltskin entered the hut, and as soon as he stepped inside the door slammed behind him. The Dark One stepped forward from a corner of the room and removed his hood. He waved his hand, and flung Rumpelstiltskin into a chair. Shackles appeared out of nowhere and clasped around his wrists, tethering him to the chair.

"These shackles are laced with magic. I will ask you questions and they will know if you are answering them truthfully, and if you are not then your fate will be sealed and it will not be a kind fate, and if you choose not to answer, the fate of the girl will be in jeopardy as well, do you understand?" the Dark One said.

"Y-yes sir." Rumpelstiltskin replied.

"What is your name?" the Dark One asked.

"Rumpelstiltskin." he replied, his voice trembling. The Dark One watched him for several moments but nothing happened.

"Where do you come from?" he asked.

"I – I'm not sure how to explain it but -"

"Where are you from?!" The Dark One screamed.

"Another land. A – parallel land. I think. I'm not sure." he said. The Dark One's eyes widened as nothing happened to indicate that he was lying.

"How did you get here then? Magic? Only I have magic in this land, I have forbidden it be used by anyone other than myself."

"Yes. Magic. I – a portal. I created a portal." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"How do you know of portals? No one knows of portals in this land! They are forbidden!" The Dark One screamed at him.

"Because I – in my land I – I have magic. Like you."

"Like me? You think you are as powerful as me? You're a poor, crippled man, what can you know of my powers? You know nothing." The Dark One said. "I want to know why you're here – and why you have his name."

"Whose name?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Do not play games with me!" The Dark One screamed, and he grabbed Rumpelstiltskin by the neck and began to choke him. "No one – NO ONE knows his name, no one even knows of his existence, not in this time, but you do. WHY!"

"Bae – please. I'm sorry." Rumpelstiltskin said, gasping for breath. The Dark One pulled back and glared at him, his eyes becoming red. He then leaned over the chair, getting into Rumpelstiltskin's face.

"Who are you? WHO!?" The Dark One screamed, becoming angrier and angrier.

"I am your father!" Rumpelstiltskin shouted, then he began to sob. "I'm your father, Bae."

The Dark One backed and watched for any sign of the crippled man telling a lie. There was none. He began to pace in frustration.

"My father – died nearly three centuries ago. He fought bravely in the Ogre Wars and he died on the battlefield. I never met him. And you say that you are him, and you do not lie. How is that possible?" he asked, calmly but with a tone of anger in his voice as he continued to pace the room. Rumpelstiltskin began to tremble, knowing that he must tell the truth and fearing the consequences of revealing that truth at the same time.

"Because in my realm – a realm that exists parallel to this – I bear the curse that you bear, Bae. In my realm – I am the Dark One." Rumpelstiltskin admitted.

* * *

At Rumpelstiltskin's castle, Belle had spent the better part of a week trying to decipher what Rumpelstiltskin was working on before he went missing. His notes made no sense to her; alchemy was certainly not her forte. But it wasn't like him at all to just vanish. No he was too clever, too smart, and too – cowardly, Belle hated to admit. He never did a thing without a calculation behind it.

But what was his motivation? It was clear that Regina made him think her dead, so he wasn't looking to find her. Belle wandered through the castle over the past week looking for clues, and was still saddened by the placement of her chipped cup on that pedestal. She knew, even without seeing him that he was filled with regret for letting her go. Foolish, cowardly man, she thought. If he had just allowed himself to be free of this curse, they would be together.

Belle read through more of the books located in his workroom, but still couldn't put the pieces together to this puzzle. He was gone, she knew that much. But where? If he were in the Enchanted Forest someone would have seen him by now. Another realm? That wasn't possible. To her knowledge, the only way to another realm was a portal, and they were difficult to come by, if not impossible. And why would he travel to another realm, he had no reason to unless – his son. Was it possible for his son to be alive in another realm? Belle quietly cursed this foolish man she was still in love with despite himself for not telling her about his son as he had promised to do.

Belle scanned his work room diligently one more time. If that was his plan – if he were trying to get to another realm – he had to have created a way there. And if he created it, then everything she needed to recreate that portal would be there. Belle had an intense dislike for magic, especially the magic that Rumpelstiltskin used. But if it was the only way to find him, she had no choice but to use it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I picked up quite a few new readers last chapter - welcome! I really would like your comments and feedback, so please do let me know what you think!
> 
> I do not own "Once Upon a Time."

"You? The Dark One?" The Dark One asked as he continued to pace. "Look at yourself! You're pathetic – a pathetic, crippled little man. You have no magic."

"Not in this land, no I do not." Rumpelstiltskin replied. "When I – when the portal brought me here, I reverted to who I was before the curse took me. There cannot be more than one Dark One. My magic had no place here; it must have vanished from within me."

"This – this portal you say you created. How was it done?" The Dark One asked.

"I – I used fairy dust. I had no magic beans, but I had procured some fairy dust in a deal that I made. I took some ordinary beans and enchanted them with my own magic, and then added fairy dust. I had no idea if it would work, but – it did." The Dark One became silent. "I speak the truth to you, Bae."

"Don't call me that. NO ONE calls me that!" he shouted angrily.

"That is your name, is it not? Baelfire. In this land – I fought then. I fought the ogres." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"My father was a brave man. He died to save his people. You aren't my father. And I am not your son." The Dark One said.

"You look like him. My Bae. He was a good lad. He deserved a better father than I." Rumpelstiltskin said. The Dark One said nothing. "What do you plan to do with me then?"

"I don't know." The Dark One replied. "You clearly aren't lying, the shackles would have lifted to your neck and strangled you if you were. But you know too much of magic. And I don't trust that you won't use it here. I do not permit that. I have banished anyone who attempts to use magic in this land."

"I won't. I promise I won't. All I need is a portal – if you can just procure some fairy dust for me I can show you how to make the potion needed and we can create a portal and I can leave. You – you could come with me. You'd be free in my land, I'd revert to being the Dark One and you'd be free of this curse." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"You want me to go to your land? And do what? Live as your son?" he asked.

"You – you could do that. Or you could go off on your own. But you could have a life, Bae. A life that was stolen from you. Just as mine was." Rumpelstiltskin suggested.

"How did you obtain the curse in your land?" The Dark One asked, becoming curious.

"I – I killed the previous Dark One. Zoso. That is the only way to take on the curse. You must know that." Rumpelstiltskin said. The Dark One was quiet for a moment.

"The army had his dagger. He was instructed to come into our village, to take all of us who had reached the age of fourteen. My friends and I, we didn't want to go. We resisted. And he killed them. He killed all of my friends, and some of their parents as well. And then he came after me. And I fought. One of the military men, the one who had his dagger, he came after me. We fought, and he dropped the dagger, I reached for it and I – I stabbed him. I killed him. Then I went to Zoso and - I didn't know. I didn't know that I would be cursed." Rumpelstiltskin's eyes welled up with tears of pity for him.

"Oh, Bae. You poor boy. This isn't your fate, Bae. It was mine. This shouldn't be, in this or any land. I can help you, son. I can free you of this curse if you will only help me create a portal and come with me." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"There is no fairy dust in this land. They were banished. All of the fairies were banished to Neverland. They were all told they would be destroyed if they attempted to return. None ever have. No other magic is permitted here. Some have tried but – I don't allow it. I will not allow my fate to be suffered by anyone else." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"But you have – you have killed since. I see it in your eyes, I know that look. I know what a dark heart looks like." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"I kill when it is necessary to kill, and only then. When I took on the Dark Curse, I knew I had to fight this curse in order to keep myself from turning into a monster. If the temptation for using magic is not present, then I can fight it that is why I banished all other magic from this land. I use magic only to keep peace. I kill only when there is a threat. So tell me – are YOU to be seen as a threat?" The Dark One asked, leaning over him.

"If I were a threat, I presume you would have killed me by now." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Your Baelfire – what became of him?" The Dark One asked.

"He – he tried to save me. He tried to break my curse. And I was – I was a coward. I lost him." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"You didn't bravely fight in the ogre wars then? Like my father did?" The Dark One asked.

"Apparently – my counterpart in this land was a far better man than I. No I did not fight – I made myself lame so that I would not have to fight. But I was there for my boy. That is why I killed the Dark One – all for my boy. To stop the army from taking him from me. I thought if I had the Dark One's powers, I could do all of the things that clearly you have done. But I let it control me. I let the curse take me fully. I lost my son, and I lost my -" Rumpelstiltskin stopped.

"Your what?" The Dark One asked.

"My Belle. My true love. I sent her away and – she died." he admitted.

"The girl – she is – your true love's counter in this world then? Does she know?" The Dark One asked.

"No. She would think me insane if I told her these things." Rumpelstiltskin said. "I thought perhaps, if this Belle might love me then – I could take her back to my land. She could break my curse, as my Belle attempted but I wouldn't allow her to do it."

"Break your curse? There is no breaking the Dark Curse, you know this." The Dark One said.

"There is. True love's kiss. It will break any curse. Bae – if we could find a way to get fairy dust, we can leave here, all of us. Your curse will be broken, Belle will break mine and then we could -"

"We could what? Live as a family? You aren't my father! My father was a brave man, not some foolish coward who made himself lame in order to avoid fighting!" The Dark One shouted at him. He waved his hands and the shackles that held Rumpelstiltskin down were released. "Go." The Dark One said to him. "Leave my village – and do not return."

"I – I am trapped here if you do not help me. My boy – MY Bae – he is still out there in my land, that's why I came here, to see if this would lead me to him, I have to get back, I have to find him, please." Rumpelstiltskin begged.

"That – is not my concern. Magic comes with a price. You know this. You made your choice. You are free to remain in this land, as long as you do not practice magic. If you do – I will have no choice to destroy you, AND the girl who is your companion. You may not come to me for help ever again, nor may the girl. I have done all that I am willing to do for you." The Dark One said. "Now go."

"Bae – your mother – Milah – what became of her in this land?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. The Dark One approached him angrily and grabbed his neck.

"If you ever speak her name again – it will be the last thing you ever say. Is that clear?" The Dark One asked. Rumpelstiltskin nodded, gasping for breath. Rumpelstiltskin knew anger when he saw it. Apparently Milah's counter in this land was no better than the one who abandoned them in his own. He was curious as to why, but too fearful to ask due to the angry reaction he had received. The Dark One let go of Rumpelstiltskin and threw him to the ground roughly. He waved his hand and the door to his hut flung open. Belle, who had been waiting outside, nervously peeked into the hut. "Take him out of here." The Dark One commanded her. Belle rushed to Rumpelstiltskin's side and helped him stand. She saw his staff lying on the floor at the other end of the room.

"He needs his staff, he can't walk without it." Belle said, fearful to walk over to retrieve it. The Dark One waved his hand and caused the staff raise up and he flung it out the door.

"Leave." he said adamantly. "Do not summon me again. If either of you summon me again, I will see you as a threat and I will kill you on sight, is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Belle said, and she bowed to him nervously. She put her arm around Rumpelstiltskin and helped him to the door. As soon as they were out the door, The Dark One waved his hand and it closed, slamming loudly. The Dark One removed his cloak; without it, he looked like an innocent boy, although his eyes showed many things that an innocent boy would not have encountered: pain, death, anger, hatred, violence. The Dark One walked toward a desk that sat in the corner of his small hut. He opened a drawer and took out a rolled-up piece of cloth. He unrolled it and sat down in the desk chair. He looked at the image that was drawn on the cloth; it was an artist's sketch of his father, who appeared identical to the man he had just banished from his home.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Belle asked as Rumpelstiltskin took a drink from the water jug. She had helped him into the carriage but they had yet to depart.

"I think I need to rest a bit." he said.

"Yes, that would be good. I'll start heading back while you rest. You can use me as a pillow again if you like." Belle said, smiling at him. Rumple smiled back at her weakly. Sleep came to him quickly as they rode off, exhausted both physically and emotionally from his encounter with this cursed version of his beautiful boy. He slept for hours, not even waking when Belle stopped to take care of her own private matters. When night began to fall, Belle knew that they needed to stop and set up camp once again for the night. Rumpelstiltskin was still asleep; Belle felt his forehead, worried that due to the trauma of his encounter with the Dark One, his fever had returned, but he was not warm nor cold and clammy. "Rumple – we need to set up camp, and I'd like for you to eat something." Belle whispered as she caressed his face. Rumpelstiltskin opened his eyes and looked up at her. Belle smiled at him. "You've been sleeping the entire ride. It's nightfall, we have to stop, it isn't safe for us to go any further." Rumpelstiltskin nodded. He sat up quietly and Belle went into the back of the carriage and gathered some food for him. He ate in silence as she set up the tent for them and took care of the horses. When everything was settled for the evening, she went back to the carriage. "Come on – let's get some rest, you'll feel better in the morning." Belle said. She offered him her hand and he took it, stepping out of the carriage. He reached for his staff and wandered away from Belle for a moment to take care of his own private matters, then came back to the tent. Belle helped him inside. She helped him lie down and covered him with a blanket. Belle knelt next to him and gently touched his forehead. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter." Rumpelstiltskin whispered.

"Did he hurt you? I heard shouting and loud noises and I was so afraid he would hurt you." Belle said.

"No. Belle, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I ever got you involved in this. It would have been better if – if you had never even met me." Rumple said.

"But you would have died if I hadn't met you." Belle said.

"Perhaps that would have been for the best." he said.

"No – no, of course it wouldn't have been." Belle said. "It'll be alright – tomorrow we'll leave and if you know the way I can take you to your home."

"I – I have no home, Belle. I have nowhere to go." he admitted. Belle was quiet for a moment.

"We'll go to my home then. My papa will help you." Belle suggested.

"Belle, the man threatened to disown you if you left with me, and you did so anyway. It very well may be that YOU won't have a home either when we return." Rumple said.

"He won't do that. He's said that before and he never follows through." Belle said. "Rumple, we're friends. I will help you if you'll let me." Rumpelstiltskin doesn't say a word. "You're still tired, today was quite an exhausting ordeal for you. Let's get some rest and in the morning we'll figure out what to do. Alright?" Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "I'll see you in the morning then." she said. Belle lay down in the tent, wrapped in her own blanket, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Rumpelstiltskin awoke and sat up; the events of the prior day were still fresh in his mind, but the sleep he got on the trip and overnight helped him to recover his senses quite a bit. Seeing the face of his son, his Bae, on the Dark One was a nightmare he wished he could forget, but he doubted he ever would. He looked over at Belle, who was still asleep. This girl had been nothing but kind to him since she found him, and what was her reward? She was shunned by her father, she was threatened by the Dark One, and she would most likely be cast out of her home and her town permanently if she were to return to her estate with him in tow. He couldn't ask that of her. He had no right to ask that of her.

He missed his own Belle so much. And he did think for a brief moment that this girl could take her place. But what fate would he be leading her to. He had no home, no way to provide for them. If she were to return to her home alone, her father would be more likely to take her back. Rumpelstiltskin thought about what to do for a moment. He realized that the only solution was for him to leave. To find his own way in this land, even if it meant leaving this Belle behind. She would be better off, he told himself. Rumpelstiltskin carefully maneuvered himself with his staff to the entrance of the tent, then stood up. He turned and looked at Belle. Leaving her again was heartbreaking – but it had to be done, for her sake. "Goodbye, Belle." he whispered, and he hobbled away from their campsite, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I picked up quite a few new readers last chapter - welcome! I really would like your comments and feedback, so please do let me know what you think!
> 
> I do not own "Once Upon a Time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my new followers and readers - so many of you! Welcome! Please do leave me your thoughts!
> 
> I do not own "Once Upon a Time."

Belle awoke that morning and rolled over to see that Rumpelstiltskin was not in the tent with her. "Rumple?" she called out as she sat up. She made her way out of the tent and stood outside. "Rumpelstiltskin!" she called out again, but there was not answer. Worried, Belle wandered away from their campsite. He was so drained from his encounter with the Dark One the day before, and Belle was concerned for his safety and well-being. She searched several corners of the wooded area nearby – he was nowhere to be found. "Rumple, where are you?" she said to herself. A sudden noise from the wooded area distracted her, and turned to see what was causing it. "Rumple?" she called out once again. She stepped into the woods and spotted a deer nearby munching on the leaves on a tree, causing them to rustle. Belle sighed – he was gone. He left her. That was the only explanation she could think of. "Oh Rumple, why did you leave?" she asked herself out loud. She started to walk back to her camp when she lost her footing and slipped, falling backward, her ankle twisting as she landed on the ground. Belle sat up after a moment, catching her breath. She attempted to stand up but cried out in pain. She looked down at her left ankle – it hurt. Badly. She knew that she had injured it, possibly even broken it. She was alone, on a road that was not well traveled. She was hurt. And she knew that the only person that she could call out to for help was the Dark One – and he ordered her to never call for him again. Frightened and not sure what to do, Belle began to cry.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin hobbled along the road for hours until he could travel no more. He was hungry – he left Belle and the campsite so impulsively that he had forgotten to take some food along with him. Cowardly man, he thought to himself. Running from Belle once again. It would serve him right if he ended up starving at the side of the road. He deliberately had been heading in the direction opposite the one he knew Belle would be taking. He didn't know what he would find there, but he knew that he would not last much longer without sustenance. As he continued to travel, his leg aching, he was stunned to see a small farm ahead of him. He hobbled closer to the farm – it had livestock. And a garden. He knew it was proper to ask the proprietor to allow him to take some food – but whose property was this? Would they even show mercy on a crippled man? There was no one in sight, so Rumpelstiltskin decided to move toward the garden area – he was afraid if he disturbed the livestock they would make too much noise. It was a small vegetable garden – he could tell right away that whoever lived here, this farm was their source of income, and a meager one at that. He was stealing from poor people – his newly restored humanity told him it was wrong. But his hunger, and his weakness, and his memories of centuries as a dark wizard who had no care about right and wrong, decided that stealing, in this instance, was necessary. He found a ripe tomato plant and carefully eased himself onto the ground. He picked the fruit from the plant and began to eat. He was almost finished devouring the fruit when he was grabbed roughly from behind.

"Thief! Who are you?" the voice asked angrily.

"Let him go, James!" another voice called out as it moved closer.

"He's stealing! He's a criminal!" James said angrily as he shoved Rumpelstiltskin away.

"He's clearly an indigent beggar, look at the man! He's hungry." The other man said, and he moved toward Rumpelstiltskin, who turned to look at both of them. "My apologies for my brother, sir. You should have come to the door, we would have been happy to offer you food."

"Yes, my bleeding heart brother, always helping those in need." James remarked sarcastically.

"Shut up, James. Please ignore my brother. I'm David – what is your name, friend?" David asked. Rumpelstiltskin looked up at both of them in disbelief. Their faces were identical. The twins. He had bartered for the one of them to go with King George – but not in this land.

"I'm – Rumpelstiltskin." he said.

"What kind of ridiculous name is that?" James asked.

"James – go away." David said.

"So you're just going to let this little thief eat our crops and steal our profits then?" James asked.

"There are more important things than money." David replied.

"You're a fool, brother. A damn fool." James said, and he stomped off.

"I apologize for my brother once again. Please know that I am nothing like him." David said. "Do you want to come inside? My mother will make you a hot meal and you can get cleaned up."

"I – I really shouldn't." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Please – you seem lost. Let me help you." David said. Rumpelstiltskin thought about it for a moment. He realized that not only was it was stupid and impulsive of him to take off and leave alone, with no food and no real plan, it was stupid and impulsive of him to leave Belle alone, especially after all she had done for him. He suddenly realized that she _was_ alone – he had been so worried for her well-being once they arrived back at her estate that he didn't think about the fact that a young woman traveling alone in the woods may not be safe. Until now.

"I – alright." Rumpelstiltskin said. "I – I was traveling with someone. A young girl. I left our camp because I thought she would be better off without me but – I realize now that I was foolish. Perhaps you could help me find her, I haven't gone far."

"Let's get you into the house. I'll go look for her, I'm sure she's fine. Come on." David said. He helped Rumpelstiltskin up and together they walked toward the shack that was the homestead on the property.

* * *

Belle remained on the ground for nearly two hours, unable to walk. She tried to stand several times but it was no use. Her ankle was quite swollen and the pain was becoming unbearable. She could do nothing but hope and pray that someone would come by on the road. But for two hours, no one did. And then she heard the clomping of horses and breathed a sigh of relief. "Help me!" Belle shouted as loud as she possibly could as the noise grew closer. "Please – I'm hurt, please help me!" she called out again, desperate to be heard. The sound of the horses came to a sudden halt. Belle continued to call out. "I'm here – I fell, please help me, someone – if you can hear me! Help me!" She heard footsteps moving toward her in the rustling leaves. Belle looked up to see a young woman standing over her.

"It's okay. You're safe." the woman said. She had long, black hair and was dressed in what was clearly a very expensive cloak. "Daniel – please help me get her into my carriage." the woman called out. A man appeared and helped Belle stand.

"Thank you." Belle said quietly. "My camp – it's not far from here, I have horses, they need to be taken care of."

"Daniel will take care of that." the young woman said. "He runs the stables at our castle, he's wonderful with horses. Daniel – go find her horses, take care of them, then come back. We'll leave them here and then have someone come back for them, don't worry."

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come by." Belle said. "I'm Belle. What is your name?"

"Snow." she replied. Belle's eyes became wide.

"You – Princess Snow – you're the princess. Oh goodness, your majesty, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Belle admitted, a bit embarrassed.

"It's alright – most people don't know who I am right away, it's only been recently that I've been traveling to represent my father's kingdom. I'm on my way back from a diplomatic journey, actually. My father has been trying to marry me off to whatever kingdom will have me so in order to avoid his ridiculous match making efforts I decided to make diplomacy a priority for now." Snow said. Belle laughed a bit.

"My father is the same. We're nobles in Avonlea – you may have heard of him, Sir Maurice." Belle said.

"Yes – of course. Oh, I'm sure he's terribly worried about you." Snow said.

"I doubt it. I – I left with a traveling companion that he didn't approve of. He told me not to come back." Belle said.

"Where is your companion now?" Snow asked.

"I don't know. I think he left. I hope he's alright – he's still recovering from some injuries and he has a lame foot. Something we apparently have in common now." Belle said.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. We'll have a doctor see to you and get you patched up in no time." Snow said.

"I need to find my friend. My guess is he went north along the path." Belle said.

"Well that's on the way to my castle. We'll look for him. I'm sure he's fine." Snow said.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin sat at the small table in the little shack. The young man named David had introduced him to his mother, Ruth, who insisted on feeding him a warm meal. He was indeed hungry and was finishing up the meal when someone entered, slamming the door behind him. "You – my brother may have a soft spot for charity cases, but I don't welcome you into my home, you filthy little pauper." James said, sneering at Rumpelstiltskin. "Why don't you finish your meal and be on your way?"

"James! Leave the man be, he's our guest." Ruth shouted angrily as she entered the room. "You should be ashamed."

"Mother – we will never improve our lot in life if you and David continue to take in every stray beggar that passes by." James said.

"Our lot in life is quite good. Have you ever gone hungry, son? Your father and I gave you food and clothing and a roof over your head." Ruth said.

"And he died giving us that, slaving on the farm all day, caring for the chickens and the sheep and tending to the garden. I won't let that happen to me. If you and David are satisfied with this – existence – so be it. I'm leaving." James said.

"Leaving! Where will you go?" Ruth asked.

"I'm joining the king's army. I'm meant to be a knight mother – not a shepherd." James said. "Someone has to do something to provide a better lot for this family, and it certainly won't be my worthless do-gooder brother. Where is he anyway?"

"Rumpelstiltskin was traveling with a companion. David went to find her." Ruth said.

"See – right there. Why would he even bother to do that?" James asked.

"Because it's the decent thing to do." Ruth said. "Not that that means anything to you. You will disgrace your father if you abandon this farm, James."

"I'm not abandoning anything! I'll be a good knight, mother! The king will pay me in gold – we can finally leave this place!" James insisted.

"If I may say something, sir – a good knight is, above all things, a noble, kind, and chivalrous man – and you appear to be lacking in all of these qualities. My apologies for the insult to your son, ma'am." Rumpelstiltskin said, having had about enough of James' arrogance.

"No apologies necessary – because you speak the truth." Ruth said. "James – if you have it so bad here, I am not keeping you prisoner. You are free to leave any time you wish. Perhaps some time out in the world will make you realize that this life isn't so miserable after all."

"You and father always favored David over me. You never appreciated anything about me. Perhaps you should have just given me away to some other family, maybe we all would have been better off!" James shouted at her. "You keep taking in these indigents and beggars and see what that gets you. Goodbye, mother!" James stomped out the door.

"James! James!" Ruth called out by the door, but the man ignored her as he climbed onto his horse and took off.

* * *

"How much longer?" Belle asked, grimacing in pain.

"It'll be nightfall before we get to the castle. It hurts bad?" Snow asked. Belle nodded. "Well maybe we can find somewhere to stop along the way. I wish I had something with me to help but – I didn't bring a first aid kit, I probably should have. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's my fault really, I shouldn't have gone wandering into the woods alone." Belle said.

"Your companion shouldn't have left you. If anything it's his fault." Snow said. "What kind of man abandons a young girl traveling alone?"

"I think he was afraid – my father didn't approve of him and he probably thought he was doing me a service by leaving." Belle said.

"They're really not that smart are they? Men." Snow said. Belle laughed a bit.

"No, they're not. Can you imagine all the wars we'd avoid if the women had all of the power?" Belle asked.

"They'd just find some other reason to kill, that's all they seem to want to do." Snow said.

"I thought Rumple was different." Belle said.

"Rumple?" Snow asked.

"Rumpelstiltskin. The man I was traveling with. My father and I found him injured a couple of weeks ago, near Dark Hill. Poor man was near dead. I nursed him back to health. He seemed to be such a kind, gentle soul – nothing like the men in my village." Belle said.

"You love him." Snow said, smiling at her.

"No, I – why would you say that?" Belle asked.

"Because of the way you talk about him. And the way your facial expression changed when you did." Snow said.

"Oh that's – that's ridiculous I barely know him, how could I love him?" Belle asked.

"I think love is meant to find us when we're not even looking, and we just don't recognize it right away. That's why I'm not accepting any betrothal that my parents want to arrange – my love will find me. Somehow. Just like yours did." Snow said. "Daniel – is there a village on the way?"

"I don't know, ma'am, I don't know this area." Daniel replied. "There's a young man heading our way, perhaps he knows." Daniel stopped the carriage and stepped out. David was riding on horseback toward them, and Daniel stepped in front of him. "Halt in the name of her majesty Princess Snow!" Daniel shouted at him, and David stopped and climbed off his horse. Snow stepped out of the carriage.

"Princess Snow? Your majesty." David said, bowing before her.

"Where are you from?" Snow asked.

"I have a homestead about an hour away, your highness." David replied.

"Where are you traveling to?" Snow asked.

"Looking for someone – a girl who is lost." David said.

"I have a friend with me, and she's injured. It will be nightfall before we reach my castle and I was hoping we could find somewhere nearby to get her help." Snow said.

"My mother knows a bit of nursing, I can take you to her." David said.

"What about the missing girl?" Snow asked. "What is her name? I'll send Daniel to find her."

"Belle – he said her name is Belle." David said. Belle had been listening to the conversation from inside the carriage. She peeked her head out the window.

"You found Rumple? Where is he?" Belle asked.

"You're Belle? He's at my homestead, he was worried for you." David said, approaching the carriage.

"Why don't you take us there? Daniel, leave the carriage here. I'll ride one of the horses, you take the other horse to the castle and get help to retrieve Belle's horses and carriage. I'm sure this – charming young man will help me get home." Snow said.

"Your majesty – I can't leave you alone with -" Daniel began.

"Daniel, I'll be fine. This isn't a request, this is an order." Snow said.

"Yes ma'am." Daniel said. He unhitched the horses and Snow climbed onto one of them.

"My friend will ride with you. If that's alright." Snow said to David.

"Yes – yes, that's fine, your majesty." David said.

"Call me Snow." Snow said, smiling at him. David opened the carriage door and lifted Belle into his arms, then helped her onto the horse, and the three of them rode off together.

* * *

"Mother! I have a girl who needs help, she's injured!" David called out as he entered the shack, carrying Belle in his arms. Snow followed behind him.

"Take her to your brother's bed." Ruth said. David carried her into the attached room and set her down onto the bed. Ruth followed them into the room.

"It's just my ankle." Belle said.

"Well let's have a look." Ruth said, and she sat down next to Belle. She helped Belle remove her stockings and looked at the ankle – it was swollen and bruised. Ruth moved it a bit and Belle cried out in pain. "Well I don't think it's broken but it's quite a bad sprain. Let's get some ice on it and bandage it up a bit. I have some medicine to help with the pain as well."

"Thank you." Belle said. "Is he still here? Rumpelstiltskin?"

"You're the girl he was with? Oh, he'll be glad to see you, he was very concerned." Ruth said.

"Yeah I'll bet he was." Snow said under her breath. "Where is he?"

"I drew a bath for him, he should be done soon. David, I gave him some of your old clothes, I hope you don't mind. They may be a bit big on him but at least they're clean." Ruth said.

"Where's James?" David asked.

"I don't know. He stormed off in a huff again." Ruth said.

"Who's James?" Snow asked.

"My brother." David said.

"Well I want to meet this Rumpelstiltskin – give him a piece of my mind for leaving that poor girl all alone." Snow said.

"I think he realizes he was wrong." David said. "I'm sorry your majesty – would you like something to eat?"

"Your majesty?" Ruth asked.

"This is Princess Snow, mother. This is my mother, Ruth." David said. Ruth moved to curtsey.

"Oh, don't please – it's alright. Just take care of Belle, and you will be rewarded for your kindness." Snow said. "And I am a bit hungry."

"Come then – I'll get you something to eat." David said. Snow followed him into the kitchen and prepared her a small meal. "I'm sure it's not as good as what you eat at the palace."

"It's fine. Thank you." Snow said. "Aren't you going to have anything?"

"I ate earlier today. We don't have much, I want to make sure there's enough for tomorrow, and I'm sure your friend will be hungry as well." David said.

"Well you – you will be paid generously for your kindness, I promise you that." Snow said. Rumpelstiltskin entered the room, having finished his bath and having changed into the clothing that Ruth gave him, which did not fit well at all.

"You're back. Did you find her?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"You're Rumpelstiltskin?" Snow asked, staring at him in surprise.

"I am." he replied. "This isn't her – this isn't Belle."

"No – Belle is in the other room. She was hurt. Shame on you for leaving that poor girl all alone." Snow said. Rumpelstiltskin gasped.

"Hurt? How badly? Where is she?" Rumpelstiltskin asked worriedly.

"She's in the next room, my mother is tending to her." David said. Rumpelstiltskin quickly hobbled away.

"Belle!" he shouted as he made his way to her side.

"Rumple. Why did you leave me?" Belle asked, taking his hand.

"I'm so sorry, Belle. I wasn't thinking." he admitted. "What happened?"

"I went looking for you. I tripped. It's just a bad sprain, I'll be fine." Belle said.

"She'll need to rest for a few days before she can travel again." Ruth said.

"I'm really sorry Belle. I just thought that -" he began.

"You thought I'd be better off without you. You're a foolish man, Rumpelstiltskin." Belle said.

"I am. That I am." he agreed. "I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me. And now your father will be even more worried that you're gone for so long."

"I'm sure Princess Snow will get word to him." Belle said.

"Princess Snow?" he asked.

"She's the one who found me and brought me here." Belle said.

"Belle – I have a history in the past of – well, of making wrong choices. And I'm afraid that I've done it again. I am sorry." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"I forgive you. Just don't leave me, Rumple – please don't leave me again."

"I won't – I promise you, I won't." Rumpelstiltskin said.

* * *

_Back at the Dark Castle . . . . ._

"Oh, it's hopeless. I'll never figure this out, it's hopeless! Rumple, what have you done!" Belle shouted to no one as she slammed his book of notations down onto the desk. None of this made any sense to her. She realized why she hated magic so much – there was no sense to it. His notes were a jumbled mess. Belle stood up, and when she turned she accidentally knocked over a small vial. Some of its contents spilled out. It was a type of – dust. The content that spilled onto the floor sparkled, and created a small puff of smoke, which quickly disappeared.

"Fairy dust." Belle said to herself. "This is fairy dust. Why would he need this, he had his own magic." Belle was puzzled at the discovery – she didn't think that Rumpelstiltskin would want – or need – fairy magic. But he had it. And he did nothing without reason. She just needed to figure out what that reason was. This had to be the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter . . . . Regina returns to the Dark Castle
> 
> James' anger causes turmoil for everyone . . . . 
> 
> Reminder that I'm 'charmedrumbelle' on Tumblr and I'd love to have more followers if you're so inclined! Thank you for reading!


End file.
